


Monday's

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Series: Chocolate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Monday - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate is nature's way of making up for Monday's. Remus hates Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday's

Remus Lupin hates Monday's. Someone had once declared every day of the week a gift; Remus had speedily asked where he could return Monday. If Monday's were food they would be low fat, carb free, sugar free and organic – Monday would be impossible… _Monday's are impossible. Fuck Monday's._

"I can hear it," he whispered against Severus' shoulder that morning, curling himself into a ball. His lover only grunted; he knew the routine – wake, allow him some time to whinge, feed him and take cover. "It's whispering in my ear. I can hear it."

"What are you talking about?" grumbled Severus, stretching his limbs and pushing the blanket from his body.

"Monday…it's whispering to me," Remus explained, snatching as much of the blanket his limbs could reach. "It's saying _'go fuck yourself'_." He ignored Severus' chastising mumbles and rolled to face the wall.

"If people were supposed to pop out of bed like that, "grumbled Remus and he clicked his fingers in Severus' direction. "We would all sleep in toasters. Our bed is not a toaster."

"Nor is it a habitation nest," Severus said, batting his lover's hand and whipping the blanket away. "You look like a woodlouse; please don't roll into a ball like that."

"Only you could compare me to a potion ingredient," he grunted, shielding himself from the morning draft with Severus' warm pillow. "I'll be down in a bit." He batted his hand over his shoulder in an 'away with you' sort of fashion and yawned into the wall. _Fuck Monday's._

Remus waited until he heard the bottom stair creek to confirm that Severus was out of ear shot, before reaching into the bed side locker and retrieving a chocolate frog. Sinking his teeth into the milky chocolate, he moaned in satisfaction, swirling his tongue around his mouth and letting the chocolate settle on his palette. He could almost feel the sugar seeping through his veins, sparking his satisfaction and preparing him for the day ahead.

Monday's sucked, yes, but chocolate was nature's way of making up for Monday. _Still fuck Monday's._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> You can never have enough Snupin.  
> Keep the magic alive!


End file.
